The information and knowledge created and accumulated by organizations and businesses are most valuable assets. As such, managing and keeping the information and the knowledge inside the organization is of paramount importance for almost any organization, government entity or business, and provides a significant leverage of its value. Most of the information in modern organizations and businesses is represented in a digital format. Digital content can be easily copied and distributed (e.g., via e-mail, instant messaging, peer-to-peer networks, file-transfer-protocol (FTP), portable media and web-sites), which greatly increase hazards such as business espionage and data leakage.
Some of the actions performed by a user on her or his computer, such as saving a confidential document under another name, copy some of the information to another document, printing the document and copying or moving a file that contain confidential information to portable media, may not comply with the organizational policy regarding confidential information and may cause a harmful leakage of confidential information. In order to monitor and control such actions special protection measures should be taken.
Prior art solutions attempt several approaches, such as;                Filtering the digital traffic using key-word filtering (e.g., not allowing distribution of documents with the word “confidential” in them). These methods tend to be either over-exclusive or over-inclusive, and therefore causing a high false-alarm rate and many miss-detections.        Considering the binary signature of the file, which critically depends on the precise representation of the data.        Utilizing specialized digital rights management software, which allows handling confidential file only within a specialized protected environment. Such solutions tend to be cumbersome, and are, in general, not compatible with the regular organizational workflow. This drawback greatly limited the current distribution of the digital rights management solution.        
Another problem that greatly limits the security level provided by current information protection methods and techniques are cameras, and more specifically and not exclusively digital cameras: the proliferation of digital cameras, in particularly digital cameras that are attached to cellular phones, cause a severe breach in the security policy, since it is easy to take a photograph of the screen and disseminate it in an unauthorized manner.
There is thus a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and system that allow for a secure handling of digital documents and other digital information assets, which will overcome the drawbacks of current methods as described above.